deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Jordan
Amelia Mariya Jordan (b. 31 May), more commonly known simply as Amy, is a pure-blood witch of the wealthy Jordan family, the youngest child and only daughter born to the late Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko. She is also the younger sister of Archie, Greg and Jamie. The daughter of two Dark Arts practitioners, Amy and her brothers were raised in an abusive household, held under firm belief that they were superior to other wizarding folk because of their rare pure-blood status. Amy attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year below Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn, where she followed familial tradition by being Sorted into Slytherin House. Throughout her school years, she effectuated the role of a mean-spirited and vindictive bully, inflicting her sharp tongue and the violent nature of her brothers upon all those who crossed her. She was also the ringleader of her very own gang, who chiefly antagonised Muggle-borns and Gryffindors. Academically, Amy was a gifted witch with abilities that put her on par with and on many occasions above her brothers. She tutored in a number of subjects, later became a Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team in her seventh year, and was selected as a Prefect during her fifth year, at the end of which her family was confronted by social care. Amy's resolve began to wear away in her sixth year as a result of the harsh treatment she suffered at home and the social ostracism she faced from her own friends. Her gradual disillusionment with her repressed lifestyle surprisingly lead her to make alliances with the same people she had spent her foremost years bullying. Amy eventually proved herself to be instrumental in having her father arrested, leading to his subsequent incarceration in Azkaban for the murders of the Mortan family. In the wake of this crime, she controversially chose to return to Hogwarts for her final year and began to work on reforming herself and the family name. Following Hogwarts, Amy became a businesswitch of notable prowess, joining Gregory at The Souverain and running the casino to success alongside her elder brother. She also became an established socialite within the wizarding world, often engaging in a number of philanthropic acts in order to better the tainted legacy of their family. Amy married Alistair Vance, with whom she had her only child Daphne. She gained several nieces and nephews through her brothers and their respective partners, inclusive of her nephew Leo who would eventually go on to name his own eldest daughter in honour of her. Category:Fifth Generation Category:Amy Jordan's gang Category:Background Characters Category:Bullies Category:Chasers Category:Dark Magic Category:Duelling Club Category:Half-orphans Category:Herb Users Category:Jordan family Category:Married Individuals Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Orphans Category:Prefects Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sevchenko family Category:Sign Language Category:Slug Club Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Socialites Category:S.P.A.D Category:Supremacists Category:Tutors Category:Vance family Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Amy was extremely confident upon arriving at Hogwarts, a sentiment she expressed when speaking to Elliot Potter whilst awaiting their turns to be Sorted. Elliot thought her to be highly spirited yet rather narrow-minded. Without knowledge of who he was, she made an intolerant speech about Muggle-borns and the Hufflepuff House, but otherwise acted in quite a cordial manner by going as far as to offer him friendship. However, upon finding out who he actually was, Amy made a series of disparaging remarks and declared that they could not actually be friends on the basis of them being "too different". Elliot retaliated towards her arrogant and disdainful attitude, resulting in an argument that created animosity to last for several years throughout their schooling. Eventually, Amy was Sorted into Slytherin House, like all other members of her family; her brothers were the only ones in the Great Hall to give a standing ovation. Throughout the school year, Amy rapidly formed friendships with her fellow Slytherins, including future consummate members of her gang such as Cassius Gravesworth and Verbena Rawkes. Presumably, Amy established herself as their leader after gathering her companions, marking the start of a long-lived mean streak in which she would belittle countless other students whom she disliked. Second year By her second year at Hogwarts, Amy had managed to fully assemble her own small and select gang, marking herself as their self-appointed leader. As a means of making their friendship recognisable to their peers, Amy persuaded her father to buy herself and all other members their own expensive watches. This led people to speculate that the only reason the group advocated for Amy's tyrannical behaviour was because of her wealth and what they would gain in return. Amy was likely present when her close friend Cassius Gravesworth made ridiculing remarks towards Aggie Dewkes, leading Elliot Potter to defend her. Such actions sparked Aggie's long-standing crush on Elliot, and later in the year, she sent him an anonymous Singing Valentine for Valentine's Day. Elliot's reaction to the message was far from positive, as he had been accosted and chased throughout Hogwarts by the dwarf assigned to deliver it. Amy allegedly found the situation hilarious and was "laughing for days", loudly recounting the event to whoever was willing to listen. Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Amy was an extremely haughty-looking girl who looked as though she had been groomed especially for dinner parties and social functions. She bore the typical Jordan attributes of large dark eyes, prominent brows, full lips and an angular face, packaged with the arrogant bearing common for members of their family. She had brown curly hair and a slow drawling voice that always made it difficult to distinguish whether she was being sarcastic. Compared to her brothers who had very broad frames, Amy was thin, something she allegedly inherited from her mother. According to Udele Quint, she had a "lovely face" that was ostensibly worsened by her personality. It seemed that she even greatly resembled her late aunt Dalia, sharing many physical similarities with the young girl in her portrait. Amy was also known for her particularly distinctive laugh, which was described as sounding like a suffocating Grindylow. Amy's face by default was extremely serious and moody. However, she was noted by Callum to be "pretty" — a surprisingly soft observation as he was prone to making more glib comments about the girls that interested him. During her first five years of education Amy maintained a relatively composed look without fail, using cosmetic products in abundance as well as Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to straighten her hair; a combination of this and emotional stress later would lead to parts of her hair falling out. In her sixth year, when external hardships began to take their toll on her, Amy's smug countenance was lost and she appeared quite worn. After being discovered alone in her home, she was extremely bruised and battered, somehow a "smaller version of herself". She also had circular scars on her wrists implied to be burn marks, often wearing bracelets in order to conceal them. As of the end of her sixth year, Amy began wearing less makeup and sporting her hair naturally curly again, marking a possible advance in her confidence. Personality and traits A strong-willed yet viciously ruthless girl, Amy was a talented witch who exemplified many of Slytherin's traits, namely: cunning, determination and ambition. For many years at Hogwarts, she acted as a mean-spirited bully who consistently drew amusement from seeing others hurt or embarrassed. Growing up, she was indoctrinated by her parents' beliefs and as a result routinely presented outdated notions of snobbish bigotry and intolerance. Her nature was inherently sadistic, with little patience for the feelings of others and an inclination for discriminatory slurs and the Dark Arts. She even believed herself superior to a great number of people due to her family's wealth and rare pure-blood lineage, and was frequently prone to bullying her peers (mainly Muggle-borns, Gryffindor students, and all those who posed as a threat or oddity). However, Amy was multidimensional and capable of an unexpected creed that would later prove instrumental in her gradual growth and development. Like her brothers, Amy was exceedingly prideful and enjoyed weaponising the amoral reputation associated with the Jordan name, although her needs were usually achieved via circumspect manipulation as opposed to impetuous violence. One of her most defining characteristics was her vindictive streak and unreasoning desire for revenge once wronged. Being a consummate liar, she often played the victim in order to twist situations to her advantage, for instance in persuading her brothers to assault Elliot. Her claims were for the most part nothing but gross exaggerations, hysterical distress and crafty sensationalisms, all motivated by her desperate need for vengeance. Still, having endured a childhood of abuse as well as being raised in an entirely male-dominated household, Amy was not without a fiery temper. She was prone to persistent outbursts of anger and grew easily irritated with other people's incompetence, demonstrating a serious desensitisation to violence alongside a powerful physical aggression that echoed many male members of her family. Throughout her childhood, Amy was forced to assimilate herself with traditional feminine virtues while being refused participation in the activities her brothers enjoyed, such as Quidditch and brawling. Because of this, she came to form a reliance on her sharp-tongued wit and snark, cultivating an attitude that was even more passive-aggressive and profane than that of her siblings. She also bore the tendency to make callous and mocking remarks that would naturally tailor themselves to become more cutting when directed towards those whom she disliked. Luckily, Amy proved herself to be a singular actress and was not unfamiliar with having to adopt a seemingly charismatic and ladylike decorum at social functions. Her early life served to shape her into a fairly spoilt and materialistic character, as she put a great deal of emphasis upon maintaining a poised front and seemed to struggle when having to subsume herself among lower classes. Her mother's death combined with her father's blatant favouritism of his boys — both experiences that severely hardened her emotions — may have contributed towards her bitterness and faint yearning for attention. Magical abilities and skills * Magical aptitude: Amy was commonly regarded as a gifted witch by both her peers and faculty; she demonstrated a highly fastidious care and concern towards her magic, as well as a keen awareness of the power and relevance magic carried within society and what one could easily achieve through the mere craft of spellwork. Within her classes she was usually among the first to master any spell and she was well capable of utilising incantations years beyond her educational level. It was heavily implied that she earned a high number of O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts, earning herself the alleged title of one of the smartest in the year alongside fellow pupils such as Ivory Cauldwell. Possessions * Hawthorn wand: Amy's wand was presumably manufactured by Orland Ollivander and purchased from his shop in Diagon Alley prior to beginning her magical education. It was thirteen and three quarter inches long, made of hawthorn with a veela hair core. Wands made from hawthorn wood are said to be complex and intriguing much like their owners, adept to curses and most at home with a conflicted nature or with a witch or wizard passing through a period of turmoil. Relationships Family Parents Jamie Jordan Greg Jordan Archie Jordan Alistair Vance Daughter Elliot Potter Nieces and nephews Callum Cridden Ivory Cauldwell Cassius Gravesworth Gang Thomas Fletcher Aggie Dewkes Gang Noah Hilliard Hogwarts staff Antonela Buga Quint family Etymology Amelia is a German girls name, a blend of the medieval names Emilia and Amalia. In Latin, it means "industrious" and "striving",'' but its teutonic meaning is ''"defender." Mariya is a girls name of Arabic origin, meaning''' "one who is pure". However, the meaning of Mariya also has more than one different etymologies. It has same or different meanings in other countries and languages, with the Ukranian and Russian form meaning ''"bitter", ''which may allude to her mean-spirited personality. '''Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes * Amy's theme song was Out of It by Fallulah. * Amy's specialised soundtrack, titled gold up in my teeth, can be found on 8tracks. * Amy and her brothers would have attended Durmstrang Institute, a school that does not admit Muggle-borns and teaches the Dark Arts, but their mother did not want them staying so far away from home. Trivia Gallery Amy main.png Amy_22.jpg Amy2.JPG Amy_21.jpg Amy.jpg Amy6.jpg Amy 13.jpg Amy1.jpg Amy7.jpg Amy_23.jpg Amy_11.jpg Amy 12.jpg Amy_18.jpg Amy_24.jpg Amy_25.jpg Amy_16.jpg Adult_Amy 3.jpg|Amy as an adult Adult_Amy_10.jpg Adult_Amy_9.gif Adult_Amy.jpg Adult_Amy 2.jpg Adult_Amy 4.jpg Adult_Amy_5.jpg Adult_Amy_7.jpg